Revan's Journey: Exerts from the dimentional void
by 13thprotector
Summary: Following Revan and the droids past the journey I set them out on in KotOR Talk, the team will encounter new characters, some known to the grand scale multiverse of fanfiction, some not so popular, but I think you'll enjoy it. sorry for the many chapters.


Excerpt 1

First ally

As the hero went on in his journey, he one day, crashed his ship in an unknown world. This world was broken and torn by the people's lusts, greed, and over all stupidity. He thought this world was such an ugly place, but there was a beauty in it that could not be denied.

A bit unplanned, a large object had crashed in a field off to the north of where a young girl and her talking motorbike were riding. She saw a large blue light explode from the object from the distance.

"Kino, what do you think that was?" the childish voice came from the motorbike and the girl looked down.

"I don't know Hermes, should we check it out?" the girl's voice was a bit husky but she was obviously a girl from the soft look on her face and the small light frame of her body.

"Maybe, I'd like to know what it was, but won't it be dangerous?" the silver framed motorbike replied.

"I can handle it." the girl patted the revolver on her right hip and gave a wiry smile, wasn't much of a smile though, more like a light frown.

"_Won't it be dangerous?"_

"_I can handle it."_

Those words echoed through her mind again, she closed her eyes only for a second to blink.

Off in the distance, our hero once again awoke from another 'happy landing.'

"Dangit, T3, what happened?" the masked man wore a long black cape with a hood, under some robes he had some strange armor that laced his chest.

A small robot came along giving off some buzzing and whistling sounds.

Another droid came up, this one was taller with red eyes and a rusty red coloring to his chassis, "Aggravated Statement: The T3 unit has not a clue to how we came up to being on yet another wretched meatbag infested planet!" it sounded angry with a low hissing sound as it lisped out it's S's, "And for witch the T3 unit's help we had potentially damaged you master."

"Hk, I'm alright, We just need to get the Ebon Hawk out of this mess." the man got up from the cockpit and walked into the main hold. "T3, could you start on as much repairs as you can?" He got a reply of a few whistles and beep. "Good, get started." he said and saw the small droid go off into the inner workings of the ship.

After he had went to the port side dormitory to get a few packs of supplies and his weapons. "Now you two behave now, I'm going to scout around the area."

He started out the ship and the larger droid shouted out, "Gratitude: Thank you master, I will have everything under control." The man gave a smile under his mask and left, then the larger droid turned to the smaller one, "Commentary: He said I'm in charge while he's gone." it listened to the smaller droid give some nasty sounding beeps, "Now there's no reason to talk like that, I surely don't, so you better not!"

The man had just gotten out of the ship. The whole thing was in a wreck, there were dents he probably wouldn't ever be able to get out, the landing gear was all smashed up and had to be fixed, he fell back in a pout. He stared at it for several minutes on end in frustration on the work he'd have to put in the thing, **again.** After several minutes of frustration the man heard a sound appear from the distance, at first it was just a low hum, but as it brew closer he turned his head to the primitive sound and stared at it with a blank face even under his mask.

"Eh, Kino look up there!" the motorbike said in surprise.

The girl took a good look up ahead a familiar road, "Who is that?"

"I don't know, we've been all over the world just about now and I've never seen anyone as dressed up as that guy." Hermes was a bit confused and surprised.

Suddenly Hermes stopped short, Kino gave him a bit more gas, but to no avail. The man had his hand lifted up and in a pointing fashion, not like a regular point, he had all his fingers out. "Hermes, What's going on!" Kino gave in a panic.

"Sorry for the short stop," Hermes had shut down and the man was halfway up to the girl and the motorbike, "I'm terribly sorry I just had to figure out if you were hostile or not." He got a bit closer and saw Kino reach for her gun, "No need for that, I'm a friend in need of a bit of help, my name is Revan."

Kino gave a confused, yet emotionless look at the masked man, "I'm Kino, you're in need?"

"Why of course, I come from a many worlds beyond the stars, my ship crashed over there and I'm in need of another hand." he pointed to the not so terribly broken ship. "Would you and your strange talking motorbike lend me a hand?" he asked in a charming and polite way.

"Kino, what do you think?" Hermes asked her with a bit of caution in his voice.

"He's a traveler, just like us, why don't we help him." she said with more trust than many would have.

"Just remember what happened last time." Hermes cautioned as Kino dismounted and pushed him to the crash site.

Kino just replied to Hermes as she remembered, "I can handle it." he gave a fearful face as she remembered the couple of men she had shot off her that cold and frightful night.

Revan looked back over to Kino. He saw the fear in her face and he read her thoughts. He went up to her and knelt a bit to get to eye level, "Don't worry Kino, I won't try what those men tried, I'm a married man." He took off his mask to reveal a tanned face with a few scars.

She looked into his sad and painful eyes, "How… how did you know that?" she expressed a deeper fear on her face as she started to step backwards.

"Look, it's a power I have, a gifted ability that is learned by two groups of people, the Jedi and the Sith. I had stopped Hermes a minute ago so I could figure you out a bit. Don't take it to seriously, I just read your surface thoughts."

She looked a bit angry now but still had a bit of fear in her voice, "Just don't do it again."

Hermes growled a bit, "Hey you, don't try anything on Kino!" There wasn't much he could do but shout at Revan.

"I also saw tat you've been all around the world," he went off in a ponder, "My droids are starting to get boring a bit, so if you want a chance to travel to a new world, I'm sure you'd be just as fun to travel around with as these two nut cases." like on kew, T3 and Hk came out of the ship, bickering as usual.

Kino thought on his offer, she has been all around the world and back twice now, so she looked over to Hermes, "What do you think Hermes?" she asked the question and started to feel use to Revan.

"What do I think? Kino what do you think this man wants from you!" Hermes asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice, "You're not just going to abandon me are you!"

Revan interrupted, "Hey! I just want some different company than these two, and we're both travelers so why not, besides, there's plenty of times you can get action yourself Hermes, you don't have to stay." Revan was sincere and he crossed his arms in a powerful look.

"Hermes, I won't go without you, so it's your choice." Kino said as she patted his silver gas tank.

Hermes gave a grunt, he gave a groan, he gave a whine, "Alright, Kino lets go with Revan."

Revan looked up to see Kino give Hermes a big hug, "Well, right now all I need is a bit of extra hands to help me get this landing gear fixed, so if you want to come, you'll need to help me out a bit." he turned to lift up the ship with only his mind. He picked up the landing gear with the force too and then set it up to be reattached. "Come on, hurry and reattach the power couplings, I can't hold it forever." he said as though he was giving an effort.

Kino ran over with Hk to reattach the coil, "Query: Another Meatbag companion master?" Hk gave one of his many insults and made Hermes growl in anger to the insult, but Kino didn't mind, she even thought it was funny.

After they reattached it, T3 went to weld it back together. It took al night and the two 'meat bags' were getting sleepy. "Well, the Garage is the best place for Hermes, it has magnetic restraints to keep him from tumbling around while we sleep." Revan gave a tired yawn, "You can take the starboard dormitories if you want, or you can sleep in the port dormitories with me, it doesn't matter, there are plenty of beds." he walked on with the two behind him, "This is the main hold, yes the holocron in the terminal can pick up inter dimensional TV channels." Kino gave a chuckle to his comment, and she followed on in his tour. "Now this is the security room, I can monitor the ship's outer and inner from here, I'm not going to peep in on you like the previous owner did to his crew." Revan was referring to the two Exiles. "Lastly, the medical bay, and the upper and lower turrets for the ship."

Kino looked over to Hermes and gave him a pat on the gas tank when she left him in the garage. "Goodnight Hermes, I'll see you in the morning." she gave the motorbike a kiss on the headlight.

If he had a face, he'd be blushing, but he just started in a stutter, "G-good night Kino." he was very nervous at the moment since Hk was just standing off in the corner.

After Kino had left to the starboard dormitories, Hk looked over to Hermes with his glowing red visual receptors. "Query: How is it that a primitive vehicle is able to speak and feel? Especially towards a pubescent and virgin meat bag."

Hermes pouted, "Like you'd ever know, you don't know anything."

"Statement: I know more that you do, my sensors picked up that your meat bag owner was in fear when my master mentioned her thoughts, her vitals are almost all pure. Blood has stained her hands and I will tolerate her as long as she can bring the master's bloodlust back to him." Hk was a bit more wordy than he usually is.

Hermes was shocked at Hk's knowledge, "Kino isn't a cold blooded killer!"

"Confused query: The meat bag isn't? Then what is she?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Statement: I make it my business. Your meat bag owner may need fixing like all my master's other companions, though his god like status still amazes me."

"You'll know when you need to, and why did you say your master was a cold blooded killer?" Hermes was now getting fearful of him.

"Brief History: My master was once a young Jedi of his order, he found a great many artifacts and waged war against a barbaric evil at one time, but he found a power beyond all his former masters knew, so he waged war on them and the people he fought for at the tie before, but it was all his master plan to bring the galaxy to a greater power to face off against a greater evil than him. Sadly, master was captured by his former masters and was brainwashed to turn good, even more sadly, that was apart of his master plan too. Master waged war on his friend that helped him destroy all good. Master won and left to fight off the great evil again, he failed again so he returned, and now he's on a quest to become stronger to kill the great evil again, but this time he's doing the worst thing he's ever done… he's being _nice_." Hk made it sound disgusting at the last part and he gave a chilling voice through the rest of it.

"Nice? So Revan's trying to have some sort of redemption or something?"

"Answer: I do not know, I only assumed the master wanted to get revenge on the great evil man and take over the universe, but that's just me, he has been very unexpected before." Hk sounded serious since he didn't like to talk about it too much.

Revan's voice came from the port dormitories, "Hk, shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" he sounded tired and angry so Hk obliged an shut down.

Excerpt 2

Silence

Revan woke up earlier than anyone else and began his routine maintenance work on the Ebon Hawk. Everything seemed in order so he began the take off sequence. It didn't disturb any of his friends and he began to fly off. His eyes felt heavy as an electromagnetic mist dampened the front of his visor. He felt annoyed by this and removed his mask and set the course on auto pilot. He felt unaware of any change and he stumbled into the bowels of his ship, it became harder to see and mist had began to flood the inner chambers.

With a thud, he hit the floor. Moments later he awoke in a strange place, he was wearing padawan robes. The landscape around him looked as though it were a small town off on an outer planet of this distant star system. Fog covered everywhere though, and made it hard to see.

Revan continued forward to a large bridge and saw a figure who walked oddly among the street, "Hello?" he found himself whispering. "HELLO!" he shouted and saw the figure turn and charge at him. Reaction was tough to choose, but he dodged the vicious attack, only to be grazed by the enemy and have the front of his chest robes burn off with acid. He recovered quickly and searched is belt for his light saber, t was not there. He took a look around and saw nothing to use as a weapon.

He looked up and the beast was charging again, This time Revan back flipped off the bridge to dodge, the fall didn't phase him but he did wonder what was going on. He walked along the creek bed to find a large cliff, he decided to turn around to find another cliff. He was trapped.

A voice took form, sounding old and cryptic as always, "Revan, my dear sweet Revan. Do not look, only see and this illusion will be over with your demise… or you may wish to continue looking, confront our fears and conquer the beast of this world." he saw Kriea floating above the abyss.

"Kriea." he didn't sound happy.

The figure walked off across the abyss and disappeared in the fog.

Revan awoke in the cockpit. He saw them approaching the next world. He felt for his mask, it was still there. He gave a sigh of relief. He heard footsteps approach the cockpit, the young girl was excited about the new world and was dressed in her usual garb. Revan smiled as she came walking down the hall and he removed his mask to look upon her with is own eyes. "Excited?" he gave in a charming tone and turned to navigate the ship.

Excerpt 3

Doctor

"Now now then lets see exactly where I'll end up?" The hum of the time vortex surged and spun around. A young looking man operated the large round table covered in gadgets. He ran around it excitedly and stumbled when his ship landed. "Marvelous! I wonder where this is?" e put on his leather coat and walked out the doors…

Revan awoke from another dream, they've kept him restless and tired. Kino slept still and the droids were in sleep mode.

He heard a low hum come from the cargo bay, actually three. He recognized the sound from his last encounter with this lunatic, but three? Revan thought about getting his ears checked, but he saw three blue police boxes, maybe he should get his eyes checked. Each version of the man came out all at once, it was definitely weird, but the Doctor usually was. "Doctor?" Revan said puzzling.

All three at once said "Yes?" they turned to each other and circled one another, "Who are you?" one said intimidating, the other looked puzzled at the one in black, "Oh, I remember," he turned to the one in the brown jacket, "But you're… the next one!" he got excited a bit. The one with the bow tie seemed to laugh, "Awe, yes, why didn't I realize it!" he pointed at the other two, "I'm you! And you're me!" he was excited and they were all being silly together.

Revan's jaw seemed to drop a bit , but a burst of light made him pay attention to it, "Hello again Revan, or is it good to meet you?" a man in a lab coat appeared and looked at his pocket watch.

Revan spoke finally as the three doctors turned to him, "Doctors? And Paradox… I'm guessing the timeline is being messed up by the sith?"

Paradox looked to Revan, "How did you know?"

The 9th Doctor looked confused, "Ok, who exactly are you Revan?"

10th spoke cautiously, "Well, time is being attacked, Revan, I hope you know what to do." he didn't know Revan yet.

11th doctor lead on, "Revan! So glad to see you again… uh I mean to meet you?" he had a smile on him.

"Uh… yeah?" Revan's mind was melting in his hood… "Doctor… I knew the 13th doctor, you'll not remember me." he turned to Paradox, "Why are there three of him?"

Paradox didn't like the fact of seeing three of them, "The sith have breached a cross time step, well, the cross time where you lose."

Revan bluntly spoke, "I never lose."

"Of course not, but having four time walkers on your ship will intimidate this alternate universe." Paradox put his watch in his pocket.

The 9th Doctor spoke with a fierce attitude, "Paradox? I've hear only in stories of a Time Walker named that, but we're… I'm a Time Lord."

"But a Time Lord does not have to abide by all the rules of time, which is why I've brought you all here."

"But what are the sith, and why not any other time lords?" the 10th doctor lost his silly disposition.

Paradox didn't like to argue, "What other Time Lords! Would you rather me bring the Master, or any of the Galafreyans who waged war on all the galaxy! The ones who lead armies on ancient civilazations and started the Sith teachings, and destroyed the Chozo!" Paradox was giving to much info to them.

10th slowed down felling guilty, "N-no, I didn't mean the…"

"Of course not them, Master is one of the Sith we will be facing on this mission!" Paradox interrupted.

Revan stopped them, "Wait! The Time Lords, well the evil ones, started the sith?" He was curious now.

"Spoilers." Paradox shook his finger, "You weren't suppose to hear that, but if your curious, go to some of the Chozo ruins on some distant planets, or find that bounty hunter who was raised by their final descendents."

Revan shut up and saw the 11th doctor approach Paradox, "I'm curious to your name."

"I am sorry I cannot indulge that information, but we need to get on task, the sith have nearly destroyed Cross Time." he pulled out is watch and in a blink of the eye they were all teleported to an armory in some ruins. "Now, Revan, arm yourself and listen to the Time Lords' wisdom." Paradox left in a flash.

Revan looked at the ancient Dwemmer and Chozo artifacts laying around. The only races to ever take on the sith and still survive thousands of years, now a memory left behind for warriors to take arms against the threat of pure evil. He looked back to the three Time Lords checking out each others' sonic screw driver, he gave a tiresome sigh and went to the weapons


End file.
